Sailor Uranus and Company: Crisis
by The Universal Guardian
Summary: Minako meets a producer who might make her dream come true. But is he what he seems? If reviewed, will do a second chapter!


"Michiru

"Michiru." Haruka replied 

solemnly.

"Yes?" her tealed-haired partner 

said.

"Do i have to?"

Michiru only nodded, her trademark 

locks bouncing.

"B-But.."

"No buts."Michiru fussed. She gently 

Grasped Haruka's arm and pulled her. 

"C'mon, let's get it over with." she 

smiled.

Haruka frowned and groaned. She wanted to 

protest, but spying the delightful smile 

on Michiru's elegant face, her opposition 

melted.

"Alright, you win." She said.

Michiru giggled. "As always."

Haruka only groaned again, and held on 

as her lifelong friend dragged her to the 

Bridal Store. Mission? to be fitted with 

dresses for Usagi's and Mamoru's 

wedding....

SAILOR URANUS AND COMPANY#1:

Crisis before the wedding? Minako's date with destiny!!

Minako Aino always wanted to be an idol.

And now, she was on the way to living out her dream.

Just a few minutes ago, she was on her regular mall jaunt, where she would probably have spent more money than both of her parents would have made this month.

However, while arguing with Artemis about how much she should be spending, she accidentally bumped into Fredrick Lex, millionaire producer of Star Films. After apologizing hysterically and bowing, the first words he spoke connected with her.

"I want to hire you."

Minako's mouth dropped. She struggled for a reply, but could not say anything.

"I take that as a yes?" the producer asked.

Minako tried once again to say something, anything, but only a small "eep" came out.

The producer burst into a fit of laughter. "You see, that's what i like about you. You're a natural actress. You're able to 'seize' the moment. You are acting, are you?"

"Eep." Minako answered, nodding.

This resulted in another fit of laughter from the film tycoon.

"Yes, you're my star. I can see it now, your name-What's your name?"

"A-Aino Minako, sir." Minako replied, surprised that she could speak again.

"Yes...Minako Aino. It has a brilliant ring to it. Yes, i can see your name in bright lights!! Yes, Minako Aino, SuperStar!! Can you see it?!"

Minako's mind begins to fill with thoughts of glamour and fame. Chanting of her name in the audience.... Receiving an Emmy for best actress...her very own manga...

"Ms.Aino...Ms. Aino?"

Minako slowly floated back to reality to find Mr. Lex holding a pad and pencil in his hands.

"Ms. Aino? Can you tell me your address?"

"Um, sure." Minako complied. After she finished, the producer neatly folded the pad and placed it in his pocket.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Ms. Aino." he said." Hopefully, we will get back with you as soon as next week."

"Thank you, sir!" Minako said, shaking his hand. "You will not be disappointed!"

"Oh, don't worry.." Mr. Lex said, as he turned to leave, "I won't!"

The producer then waved, and walked away, disappearing into the crowds of other mall shoppers.

Minako was quiet, not believing what had just happened.

"Pssss." a small voice replied. Artemis.

"Yes!" Minako started to cheer.

"Hey, Minako." Artemis spoke up. "I felt something strange from that guy..."

Artemis looked up, expecting his mistress to hear him, only to sweatdrop. Minako wasn't paying any attention to him. Instead she was glassy eyed.

"Minako!" Artemis said quietly, trying not to raise his voice. "Minako."

Still, no reply came from the golden-haired girl.

Artemis only huffed. He then felt the anger drain from him. She was happy. For the first time in her life, she was really happy.

"But, i felt something from that man." he said to himself. " i hope it was just my imagination."

Meanwhile...

Fredrick Lex stood on the roof of the mall. He did this mainly because the air cleared his head. And a good head was good for business.

He pulled out a small cell phone and dialed a few numbers. There was a ring before the other line picked up.

"Speak." a seductive female voice spoke.

"It's done."

"Already? You're quick, Largo."

"i know, i know." Largo smiled sinisterly. "Anyway, we have to plan this invasion quickly. If we don't do it now, we loose our chances from now to forever. You hear me?"

"I read you." the seductive voice replied." Now tell me, what do you need?"

"What do you have?"

"Oh, the usual. Youma, diamon seeds, and of course, i have a special."

"Now you're talking my language. What is it?"

"Two Apocalyse Seeds. Espically made from the core of a black hole! And i must say, they have good craftsmanship.."

Largos was practically salivating." I'll take them!! How much will this cost?"

The voice on the other end was quiet for a moment.

"Two planets."

"Two?! Do you know how much time it takes to conquer a planet!I'll be-"

"You better think, or I'll take these lovely seeds elsewhere-"

"Wait, Ok! You win! I'll give you Cynaid 3 and Phoebus. Just have those seeds here by nightfall!"

"Thank you, Mr. Largos. Nice doing business with you." A click on the other end finished the conversation.

"Yeah, nice doing business.." Largos muttered. "$%## Queen of evil."

He then stopped and noticed how the golden sunset was giving the sky a beautiful radiance.

"This planet...is mine." he declared, before launching into a evil chuckle.

OH NO! A NEW VILLAN already? Will Uranus, Neptune, and their newly formed band of senshi be able to conquer this new menace? Be here for the next Sailor Uranus and Company!!


End file.
